All Slytherins are Lethally Poisonous
by Woman-of-the-oldest-profession
Summary: Harry one day goes to his vault only to find his mother's diary. In ths diary it says how you know you're in love. With the help of a couple of Slytherins, Harry soon finds out that love may be harder than passing a potion test. -I do not own Harry Potter. I do own story line though- YAOI SLASH
1. Chapter 1

"What are we doing at Gringotts?" Ron poured and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Harry looked at his red haired friend and then his at Hermione, looking into her brown eyes he made a smacking gesture; luckily Hermoine understood.

"Bloody 'ell 'Moine! " Hermoine giggled at the look on Ron's face.

"Harry told me too." Ron glared daggers at his brother-like friend.

"Ron, if I told you once, I shouldn't have to tell you twice. But, knowing how this will only turn out of I don't tellyou again. I need money if I am going to buy our seventh books and Ginny's sixth year books. Okay?" Harry sighed and half heartily smiled.

The Weasley's were more than border line broke and could barely afford to buy food for the nine of them. After all Molly (mommy number two) and Author (daddy number two) had done for him, this is the least he could do for them; and he was going to do more.

"Harry, you're not buying me and Ginny-"

"Ginny and I." A snarky voice came from behind Ron.

Ron turned around to face the blond haired ferret, annoyed and ready to attack.

"Malfoy, why don't you do us all a favour and fuck off and die in a hole."

Harry felt the blood in his veins boil and bubble over. There walking over to the ferret was the king of ferrets or in Harry's case; the man who has been in his dreams, Lucius Malfoy.

"I do hope we are playing nice-" licking his lips he stared at Harry. "And not saying suck lewd things about one another? I would hate very much to have to tell your father Ronald that you were saying such unspeakable things to someone who was just trying to help."

Ron gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fist. He muttered something about he would show senior Malfoy something unspeakable. Hermoine placed a hand on his shoulder and started to calm him down and the both walked up beside Harry.

"Ron, wasn't the one who was speaking lewdly. I said it." Harry smirked at the shocked reaction on Lucius Malfoy's face. "And I don't have a father. So, feel free to tell whom ever you desire to tell."

Lucius stepped forward and towered over him. "Desire... is a powerful word. I don't know if you are ready to use it."

Placing something into his shirt pocket and leaned into Harry's ear he whispered. "If you ever want to experience desire." He backed away.

Harry annoyed with something he didn't understand he stormed off toward Gringotts, friends following in tail.

When they all believed they were far enough Ron doubled over laughing. Hermoine sniggering.

"I can't believe you pretty much told Lucius Malfoy Ex-Death Eater to go fuck himself." Ron started to have tears roll down his eyes of how hard he was laughing.

"Harry. That takes a whole lot of guts." Hermoine finally pulled herself together.

"Well, someone had to put them in their place... did anyone else beside me see how much Draco looks like his father?" Harry scratched his head in confusion.

Draco had always fascinated Harry. He was rich, beautiful, had loving parents, and those crystal blue eyes that lured you in like a moth to a flame. Now, for Lucius this was more of mesmerizing to Harry. The long platinum hair, the five o'clock shadow, he could only assume under all those fancy robes there was muscles, and the crystal blue eyes that showed he was hurting.

"Harry, do you have the hots for Draco?" Hermoine widen in curiosity.

"NO! I am just think. You know. Like father like son?" Harry looked over at the Malfoy pair.

They hadn't moved from that spot where the encountered the trio.

"Meet me inside. I need to breathe." Ron and Hermoine both nodded and walk inside.

Harry was ogling Lucius Malfoy and as if he knew he was being watched he turned his attention to where the gaze was coming from and soon green met blue.

Ice to grass. It seemed the grass was slowly being covered by the cold ice that was Lucius Malfoy. He could feel his skin heat up and his face flush pink. The older man's were filled with desire and promise for love. Harry felt himself walking toward the older man.

"Potter?"

He could hear a familiar monotone voice, but it meant nothing; he was determined to see and be touched by the man of ice.

"Ouch!"

Harry was being held onto by the shoulders and his eyes forced to look into midnight black eyes. His name was called a few times before he could actually focus enough to speak a real sentence.

"Professor?"

A sneer was plastered on his thin lips. His eyes were filled with hatred, but there in the corner of the midnight like a star far forgotten there was concern.

"Potter. Do me a favour and stay away from him."

"Mr. Malfoy..." Harry whispered.

"I am going to tell you this once. Certain snakes are poisoned and will hurt you if you're bitten. So, please stick with the snakes without venom." He absent-minding stroked Harry's hair.

"Like who? All Slytherins are leathly poisonous." Snape winced.

"Just stay away from him. Understand?"

Harry nodded and professor Snape walked off and was soon engulfed by the crowd.

'I honestly have no idea what is going on here, but something tells me this is going to make one large problem.'


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sighed and began to walk toward the wizarding bank with a puzzled face, asking himself question after question after question. His heart fluttered when he remember the way Mr. Malfoy was staring at him.

'maybe there is a chance for him and I…'

He smiled and nearly skipped all the way back to his friends, just catching up with them. Hermione noticed the look on Harry face and gasped a little. She nudged Ron slightly and tilted her head to her other male companion.

"Why in the hell is his face red?"

Hermione laughed and walked up to him, so the walk through the long hall with wondering eyes plastered on his embarrassed face. Hermione stared at him and Harry muttered the exploitation to her; just loud enough that only she could hear.

She was shocked. She and Harry walked their way back to Ron, but one still red and the other one fading into a sickly pale.

"I'll explain after." Ron nodded

….

Harry stood outside of his vault, watching the door open. He sighed and made his way into the safe; grabbing enough to pay for his, Ron and Ginny's books… and lunch.

When something small and black caught his eye, he walked toward it and grabbed the little black book. Eyeing it up and down with a cautious look, the last time he found a little black book it resulted in Ginny nearly dying.

He opened the black book and in neat cursive with little hearts on the eyes was a diary. His heart swelled when he noticed that the beginning of the note.

_To my son_

_If you have this diary then this means I have passed away_…

Harry stopped reading and swallowed harshly. Stuffing the book into his back pocket he made his way back to the trolley to sit with his friends and the goblin.

"You guys. I found something from my mom." He smiled sadly.

Ron laughed. "That's bloody amazing! What is it?"

Harry looked down and leaned his head on Hermione's shoulder, closing his eyes and giving a smile with a ragged breath.

"I think it's my mother's diary. Well, I know it's her diary."

The two looked between each other and looked a little confused with one another, but knew that they should be happy for Harry none the less.

"Let's just get the books and go out for lunch okay? I don't think I'm in such a good mood." Harry kept his eyes closed, but knew they were worried.

….

Standing outside the library doors waiting for Hermione and Ron to hurry up with whatever she was doing. He rocked back and forth, humming a muggle song just below his breath: which soon turned his singing out loud and bobbing his mop of hair round like a tool.

"You have quite the amazing voice." Harry stopped and looked in the direction the voice came from.

Standing in all his elegant robes and posture was none other than Lucius Malfoy. His ice colored eyes bore into his flesh causing goose-bumps and his heart to beat erotically.

"Thank yo-"

"Come with me." The elder wizard grabbed Harry's hand.

Without a second thought he allowed himself to be dragged away into the thicket of witches and wizards. He could only wonder where Mr. Malfoy was taking him in such haste, but really the only thing he could think about is that they were holding hands.

Warmth flooded Harry and he felt himself squeezing the hand that held pulled him through the streets until they arrived at a little restaurant. Something beyond what he could afford with the money he brought, not to mention Ron had his sack of money; all he had was the black book.

"Mr. Malfoy, I-" A gloved finger gracefully touched his lips.

"My Harry Potter, I wish to take you out for lunch. All expenses are on me. You mustn't worry your beautiful head about such things."

Harry felt excited and scared. This was a man who tried to kill him for making him lose Dobby as a house elf, but then it's also the man who makes his heart fly out of his chest and smash into his rib cage with need… or fear… or both.

"Thank you." He smiled.

The finger was removed and his chin was cupped. Lucius's nose was just inches away from his, a wicked smile bore on the man's face as Harry closed his eyes expecting to be kissed. He placed a kiss on the tip of the boys nose, grabbed his hand gently and made their way into the small restaurant.

…

"I can't believe him!" Hermione looked annoyed.

They just watched their best friend be pulled away by Lucius Malfoy and carted away to some unknown place. Ron tossed his hands up and ground his teeth together. She had explained to Ron that Harry had a small crush or infatuation with tall, blonde and handsome.

They stepped outside the library and paced back forth, attempting to find away to get their back, but there really didn't have any leads or anything to be able to get their friend back.

"When I find that ferrets father I'm gonna-"

"What ferret?" Ron jumped a little and faced the angry voice.

Standing even taller than usual seemed to deflate all of Ron's confidence and pride. He looked at the potion master and soon adverted his eyes to the coble stone walk way; trying to find whatever of his anger to take out of Harry.

"Lucius Malfoy took off with Harry to only Merlin knows where and-"

"WHAT?" He grabbed Hermione by her shoulders and looked her square in the eyes.

"We don't know where he is. Just that it was Lucius who took him." Severus let her go and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Go to the small coffee shop just two blocks away from here, order whatever you two want and put it under Severus Snape. The shop is call crème de la crème okay?"

Before either could answer the man was gone. Ron could feel his eye twitching and he pinched himself.

"OUCH!"

Hermione looked at him like he was an idiot, but to be honest to her he probably was.

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"To see if I was dreaming."

Hermione shook her head and asked him why.

"Because he's doing us a favour and buying us lunch."


End file.
